Teach
by Erry-kun
Summary: Demi sebatang cokelat hari kasih sayang, Oikawa berencana memberikan hadiah yang spesial untuk Kageyama. Oikawa/Kageyama. OiKage.


Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali cokelat karamel Oikawa Tooru yang bening memukau itu bertemu pandang dengan biru Kageyama Tobio yang segelap malam tanpa bulan, Oikawa selalu menganggap laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak hanya sebagai si adik kelas yang manis, tapi justru sebuah ancaman tersendiri. Kageyama, sebagai seorang _setter_ muda, adalah laki-laki yang dianugerahi bakat dan kejeniusan yang luar biasa. Diam-diam, Oikawa tidak berpikir dirinya bisa akrab dengan laki-laki itu, meskipun sebenarnya Oikawa adalah orang yang sangat supel. Kasarnya, bahkan berandal di jalanan saja bisa diajaknya berteman, dengan bermodalkan senyum manis yang menghangatkan.

Sikap yang seenaknya kemudian secara refleks Oikawa berikan, _khusus_ , secara _spesial_ , untuk Kageyama seorang. Bahkan tatkala dengan manisnya si adik kelas mendekat dengan (sebenarnya) malu-malu meminta Oikawa mengajarinya melakukan _jump serve_ tipikal Oikawa yang luar biasa tajam tersebut, alih-alih, Oikawa justru memberi jawaban negatif dengan juluran lidah yang menyebalkan.

Orang normal tentu akan membenci Oikawa sampai ke ubun-ubun jika sudah diperlakukan demikian. Namun, di luar dugaan, Kageyama dan hatinya ternyata memang sekeras patuk gagak lambang sekolahnya. Oikawa memang memukaunya sebagai panutan, sebagai orang yang Kageyama kejar prestasinya tanpa lelah, membawa tantangan yang membakar dadanya tanpa garis limit tertentu. Tapi juga lebih dari itu, rupanya Kageyama juga menginginkan Oikawa, dengan cara lain.

"Oikawa- _san_ ... a-aku menyukaimu."

Oikawa membenci adik kecinya ini, ancaman ini seharusnya dia hancurkan hingga berkeping-keping. Namun, ekspresi Kageyama yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dengan mengeraskan wajah dan menyatukan alisnya kuat-kuat itu ternyata membuatnya gemas. Juga merah jambu tipisnya, kelam iris matanya yang menyayu, membawa Oikawa tidak mau lagi mengingat siapa Kageyama dan apa yang membuatnya membenci anak itu. Tahu-tahu, sebuah pelukan hangat diberikannya dengan begitu ringan, membuat Kageyama menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam.

* * *

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Teach © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, semi!canon, slash.**

* * *

 **Teach**

 **.: OiKage :.**

* * *

Kageyama Tobio tidak terlihat seperti anak yang manis bagi kebanyakan orang, terutama bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal sang _setter_ Karasuno dengan baik. Dia terlihat galak dan _menggigit_ , ekspresinya juga keras dan tutur katanya sangat seenaknya. Namun, belakangan Oikawa Tooru menemukan sisi manis dari perilaku Kageyama yang memang seperti itu. Ego Kageyama yang tinggi membuatnya sangat segan untuk menghubungi Oikawa duluan, sekadar mengucapkan salam atau mengajak jalan-jalan. Semakin mengenal anak itu lebih dalam, Oikawa semakin tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya. Kageyama sangat menggemaskan, dengan caranya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi hari kasih sayang dan Oikawa tidak pernah menantikannya seantusias ini. Mendapat cokelat (andai kata) satu bak baginya sudah pasti, setiap tahun seperti itu dan tidak pernah ada kalanya berubah. Namun, sekarang dia punya Kageyama yang mengisi hatinya. Membayangkan wajah anak itu tersipu malu seraya tetap berusaha mengeraskan tatapan matanya tatkala menyerahkan cokelat berbentuk hati saja sudah membuat Oikawa gemas, apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi.

Namun, semua angan-angan itu luntur tatkala suatu malam Oikawa meneleponnya dan berbasa-basi tentang hari kasih sayang. Kageyama meresponnya tidak lebih hanya sekadar candaan malam-malam.

"14 Februari? Biasanya aku tidak peduli, bukankah hanya anak perempuan yang menantikan perayaan konyol seperti itu?"

Lalu secara otomatis Oikawa merasakan dirinya tertusuk pedang dari belakang, perih sekali hingga dia sempat susah bernapas selama sekian detik berjalan.

 _Tobio-chan, tega sekali_.

Kemudian, sebuah ide muncul setelah berpikir keras semalaman dan nyaris membuat Oikawa terlambat ke sekolah di esok harinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah Oikawa dan tingkah lakunya. Pada akhirnya, dia mengajak Kageyama bertemu di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat Karasuno setelah sebelumnya menjemput Kageyama di gerbang sekolahnya. Satu hal yang terpikir di otaknya bisa membuat Kageyama mau berinisiatif memberikannya cokelat adalah hutang budi. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah sebulan mereka bersama dan Oikawa tidak pernah memberikan hadiah apapun pada Kageyama.

Ingin mempersiapkannya sebagai sebuah kejutan, selama perjalanan hingga mereka duduk dan menerima pesanan, Oikawa membiarkan Kageyama bersama pikirannya yang penuh tanda tanya. Wajah penasarannya sangat menggemaskan, ngomong-ngomong.

Kemudian, Oikawa memilih untuk membuka suara tepat tatkala makanan di atas meja sudah hampir habis dimakan. Cukup tiba-tiba hingga nyaris membuat Kageyama tersedak soda yang dia minum.

"Tobio- _chan_ , sebenarnya aku ... punya hadiah yang spesial untukmu!"

Senyum lebar penuh kilauan, ekspresi luar biasa Oikawa mau tidak mau membuat Kageyama berharap banyak. Terlihat apa yang dia pikirkan melalui kedua mata gelapnya yang berbinar-binar.

Melihatnya, Oikawa semakin merasa bersemangat. Dikepal tangannya kuat-kuat ke udara. Sekonyol-konyolnya apa yang dia lakukan di tempat umun seperti ini, pengangum wanitanya akan tetap banyak, tenang saja. "Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!" dia berseru, membuat musik latar yang menggelikan. Kemudian diraihnya kedua bahu Kageyama, dicengram sedikit erat, "Hadiahnya adalah—"

Mau tidak mau, Kageyama tersenyum lebar-lebar duluan.

"—aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana melakukan servis!"

Maka secepat kilat, Kageyama kembali pada ekspresi dongkolnya yang luar biasa.

Jika bukan karena— _ehem_ —cinta, kepala Oikawa sudah dia masukkan ke dalam liang lahat dan dikuburnya untuk kemudian diinjak-injak.

"Tobio- _chan_ , kau tidak terlihat senang," Oikawa menyatukan alisnya. "Padahal dulu kau datang padaku dengan manisnya meminta—"

"Oikawa- _san_ , _bo_ _k_ _e_!"

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana melakukan _jump serve_!"

"Hah? Oh ya?" Oikawa memasang wajah konyol dan Kageyama tidak tahan ingin memukul wajahnya. "Teganya kau meminta diajari pada orang lain, Tobio- _chan_ ...," dia membuat ekspresi dibuat-buat dan Kageyama semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Aku belajar sendiri, _bo_ _k_ _e_!" Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain secara refleks, "Ini salahmu karena tidak mau mengajariku waktu itu."

Mendengarnya, Oikawa tertawa hambar. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kalau begitu ... ada yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengajari teknik bermain voli lainnya?"

Kageyama kembali menatap mata lawan bicaranya, "Kau tidak sadar bahwa itu benar-benar sudah terlambat, huh?"

"Err ... yah," Oikawa tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu apapun ... diajari pelajaran misalnya?"

Mendengarnya, Kageyama berdenyit. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran kenapa Oikawa tiba-tiba ingin sekali memberikan hadiah padanya, biasanya saja dia tidak peduli. Tapi, biarlah. Soal pelajaran, Kageyama akui dia lemah dalam belajar, tapi bukan berarti Oikawa juga yang terbaik dalam belajar. Belakangan dia sering dibantu Yachi Hitoka dan sepertinya itu saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula, Oikawa sudah kelas tiga, memangnya dia masih bisa mengajari Kageyama pelajaran kelas satu?

Oikawa menunggu dengan sabar ketika mendapati ekspresi Oikawa yang tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Dia mengambil waktu cukup lama hingga seruput terakhir Oikawa pada minuman bersodanya sekian detik lalu. Oikawa sebelumnya tidak tahu—sampai akhirnya Kageyama tampak mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu—bahwa Kageyama tidak menghabiskan selama itu untuk bingung berpikir, justru bingung harus menyampaikannya seperti apa.

Berniat iseng, Oikawa memasang senyuman menyebalkan, menampakkan seringai yang sebenarnya memukau. Dia berpangku tangan seraya membuka suara, "Kenapa bingung begitu? Memangnya kau ingin diajari apa, Tobio- _chan_ -sayang?"

Kageyama berdenyit. Itu benar-benar memalukan. Untung saja minuman sodanya sudah habis sepuluh menit yang lalu, Oikawa aman dari tubuhnya yang mungkin akan disembur hingga basah. Namun, pipi yang lebih muda tetap memanas secara memalukan. Sialan memang.

Tidak mengindahkan rayuan murahan Oikawa lebih lama, Kageyama tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari posisi duduknya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dirinya berjalan pelan keluar dari restoran. "Tobio- _chan_ , mau ke—?!" Oikawa berdenyit, kedua alisnya menyatu begitu heran. Tatkala punggung Kageyama tidak lagi terlihat dari balik pintu kaca restoran, Oikawa nyaris saja hendak mengejarnya. Namun, dering ponselnya di balik saku celana yang berbunyi keras memaksanya berhenti sejenak.

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat, tapi lebih berarti dari itu, ternyata dari Kageyama. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Oikawa membuka pesan itu cepat.

Mungkin kurang dari satu detik, tepat setelah Oikawa menangkap isi pesan tersebut secara jelas, dia sempat memasang senyum kejut tertahan dan wajah memerah kentara, kemudian dia beranjak cepat meninggalkan meja, menyusul Kageyama yang mungkin masih bersembunyi di area parkir restoran. Maka tebakkannya tidak meleset, tapi satu hal yang membuat jantungnya bergemuruh kencang adalah Kageyama balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tersipu yang membuatnya gemas.

Namun, belum sempat sekadar memanggil namanya, Oikawa kembali terkejut tatkala Kageyama berlari menjauh darinya secepat kilat. Oikawa mengejarnya tak kalah cepat seraya berteriak, "Tunggu—Tobio- _chan_ , kenapa lari?!" Oikawa memacu langkah tanpa sedikitpun berniat menyerah. Sebelah tangannya yang mengepal membawa layar ponsel yang masih memperlihatkan secara jelas isi pesan Kageyama sekian menit yang lalu.

[ _Oikawa-san, ajari aku caranya ... berciuman_.]

Karena malu berat yang menimpa dirinya, Kageyama tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Oikawa untuk sekarang sepertinya selama lebih dari dua menit. Nihil jawaban, Kageyama tidak sama sekali membuka suaranya, tetap membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu menyusulnya seraya berteriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh.

Mungkin terlihat seperti kejar-kejaran biasa, tapi rahasia kecilnya, sebenarnya Kageyama sedang menggiring Oikawa ke rumahnya, yang kebetulan hari itu sedang sepi sekali tidak ada orang.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Maap saya ketagihan berada di fandom ini hahanjay :"") semua pairing saya ship dengan sungguh maruknya ... tapi kubisa apa :") semuanya legit /nak/

Oh iya maap pula Oikawa nya sungguh alay tak terkira :") maap Kageyama macam perawan baru jatuh cinta /njir/ intinya ... saya cinta mereka /gundulmu/ semoga fandom ini bisa lebih ramai ahhahahay /nak

Oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
